User talk:Mata Nui
Ok can you make the red box wider so it can touch the Green box and then make it as the front page thanks for your help. Thanks but I need to go know see ya ok [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 18:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui I hereby promote you to admin. (People yay in background) [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 14:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yep fantastic I'll use it for the front page What do you mean?[[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 14:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Redirect it back to this Bionicle sets and creations wiki because peole will get confused. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 14:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I not a pro at this but you are better ok. That link you sent me takes me to anthor page that dosen't exist. I haven't thought of any rules yet. Have you? [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 15:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome thing it's ok we could put some links of admins so if they need help they can just click and of course me. the rules just usual and an additional rule admins are the only people who can give them an award. ok. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 16:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) How do you go on other peoples User rights? [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 15:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tips you deserve an award or a become bureaucat choose. which one both or maybe just one. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 14:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) well here you go you deserve it Your welcome also do you want your signature not to be copyable to other members Do you want your signature to be copied by other members? Ok Ok just relax don't beat me up Well..... I live in the United Kingdom, England to be exact because there are 4 countries in it. Ok ok I was just trying to help. I'm not an admin so I don't know how to do some stuff You do what you want to do on the the template I'm not being rude ok. Click here so do what you want to change thank you. Dude it's ok How do I put my Category on the menu. Can you put it on for me You put in the right menu. But how did you make that arrow Linking to other pages. I present you this yep can you do it. Dude thanks Template:Award I think that is a super duper idea. Work on it right away! I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE UGLY XP just kidding. I think you deserve this You deserve it because you are the award Master *Visit this page *ROCK ON DUDE Ok I agree we should make a alternate universe section. I just got a new Idea we should launch a activity, SELF ARTICLES users could write fictional articles about themselves like this one >Master Toa. It was created by me which is cool. Mata Nui remember my category can you fix some stuff. Like that italic thing that says: This category contains no pages and media & How do you put the pictures into those boxes can you please help ps. Happy birthday in 17 days Gallon O' Milk Please read my comments on his talk page on TBW. If you want some further info check Andrew1219's talk page on BRW.Aparrently they go to the same school. Hi Mata Nui thanks for the tips oh and look here http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user i made some new edits